


performance

by ibukin



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, One-Sided Attraction, concert stuff, hatred on her side, ibukis prospective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:23:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9552683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibukin/pseuds/ibukin
Summary: Ibuki performs for the first time and gains a groupie she doesn't want to have.





	

Strum, strum, strum.

It was mindless at this point to tune the guitar. 

Despite the beforehand tuning, it wasn’t like Ibuki hated what she was doing. In fact, she thoroughly enjoyed it. This was the first gig she had where she wasn’t tied down to the band she spent most of her junior high years participating in. Having the band was fun, don’t get her wrong. The music just wasn’t her style. It was light, and alternative, and so not Ibuki. 

No, Ibuki craved more intense music. She craved the fire and passion that went into blasting her guitar to the audience, screaming into the mic with all of her might. 

Some may call it punk rock, but she called it art. 

Preparing for her debut was simple, but it was the practice that got to her. Ibuki was never one to rehearse her original content. It was more special to her to go at it all in one go, showing her genuine soul as she played what she found beautiful. Of course, this wasn’t smart of her. There might be an occasional roadblock, or a missing note to have it appeal to the audience more, but Ibuki didn’t care about their attention. If they were as passionate about her work as she was, it wouldn’t be a problem to them. 

That was one of her downfalls. 

However, Ibuki did look at the lyrics she has jotted down before going up. Some may call it last minute jitters, but she was getting a little too focused on getting her message across. This was the first time she had ever performed on her own, and no matter how much she said she was ready, it was clear to everyone that she was nervous. 

The stage workers would ask her if she was okay, and of course like she always was, she showed an energetic sense of stability. In her mind, this was the best way to psyche someone up to perform. Even in the band, Ibuki would be the one to constantly bring the band good vibes. It was a talent, and Ibuki wore it proudly. The cheesy smile and thumbs up before returning to her warming up was proof enough. 

Preparing was nothing abnormal, surprisingly. Ibuki warmed her vocal chords with salt water before spitting it back out. She would stretch to make sure she was loose and flexible for a wild performance. Hell, she even did the classic tongue twisters to help her singing. All completely natural, and all completely normal to the people around her. 

Five minutes until performance, Ibuki heard from the stage manager. 

Five minutes until she shows her true potential. 

Even if it was at a shitty bar, this still gave Ibuki a sudden wave of anxiety. 

Could she handle it? Could she show off what she was truly made of, just in this performance? Was she ready to accept the potential rejection from the audience? Was she ready to accept the potential admiration from them? 

It was something Ibuki thought over, then suddenly removed any second guessing away from her thoughts. 

She can handle this. 

She will handle this.

So, she did. 

Ibuki walked out on stage, and looked over the twenty to thirty people talking and mingling with one another. To her, it might as well be thousands. To her, this was all she needed to blow her first concert out of the water. 

To her, she was ready to entertain. 

With a sudden burst of excitement, Ibuki snatched the stand and screamed into the mic connected to it. 

“Ibukis first piece, coming atcha! This is called ‘Merely Breathing’! Hope ya’ guys like it!” 

The name was definitely different from her attire. While she appeared to be a clear metalhead, having piercings and dyed hair, her song title sounded more calm and relaxed. It was almost exactly like the light music she had just shied away from. 

It certainly didn’t sound light, though. 

Suddenly strumming her guitar, Ibuki screamed her lyrics into the mic. Strum is a loose term, of course. It was more like slicing the guitars strings with her nails. It was piercing, and her sudden dark theme was apparent. The audience was shocked, to say the least. Their faces showed horror, while some of the crowd was more than happy to hear it. 

Ibuki was alone on the stage, with no personal support in the audience. Her old band members didn’t even show up, but it didn’t matter. Nothing was holding her back from spreading her passion to everyone around. 

“YOU WILL SEE, YOU WILL SEE ME, MERELY BREATHING, MERELY BREATHING!” 

She shouted, screamed, to the top of her lungs. The guitar was getting abused, and the fire surged amongst the stage. The repetition of her lyrics were apparent, but it still held meaning. While it was faint, it was also profound the amount of emotion she put into her work. 

After a little while, the solo hit for her guitar. This was what she was waiting for, and she couldn’t wait a second longer to show off what she’s learned over the years. The notes were performed flawlessly, and the amount of tricks Ibuki did while giving it her all were also admirable. If anything, the audience was sure to appreciate that. 

Moments later, Ibuki finished the song, having her head dipped down to symbolize more edge to her work. Then, a couple of seconds later Ibuki raised up her head with a smile, the sweat apparent on her face. 

Minor claps were given by the crowd, one especially in the far back of the bar next to an array of girls. His cheering was followed with whooing and shouting for encores. Her smile stayed put, and eventually she was told to leave the stage for the next band. Ibuki did so, not wanting to be too dramatic her first time, and after placing her guitar in the back she returned to the bar, this time as a crowd member. 

Frankly, she was excited to talk to the guy who clearly knew good taste in music. It was hard to see his face from the stage, but she remembered where he was sitting. Ibuki tried to quickly get to that area, before overhearing with her sensitive ears the various conversations. There were many whispering about her work, but there was one conversation that made her especially inflamed with anger. 

“Yeah, I’m pretty cool. Music is like, the next thing I’m gonna do on my list.”

“Oh! So you’re a musician?” 

“Punk rock is where it’s at. That impress you, ladies?”

Ibuki could practically feel the phony aura radiating from that conversation. What a fake, she thought. It was obvious that the guy talking only wanted to perform for attention, and not that he was truly passionate in becoming a performer. One of the rare things that made her cringe, was definitely that. 

But never mind that, she needed to find that cheerful guy from the crowd. 

Ibuki walked towards the area, before realizing that very guy was the one trying to impress the groupie girls around him. 

What a disappointment. 

With a hmph, Ibuki sat down at the bar. She ordered herself something to drink, nothing alcoholic of course. It wasn’t like she was even in high school yet, and she didn’t want to test potentially getting kicked out for even asking. The sigh followed before she rested her chin against her hand, having a clear sign of annoyance. 

If anything irritated her the most, it was guys who only wanted to get into girls pants and would pretend to be musicians in order to make that happen. 

To make it worse, the boy soon approached her with a cheerful expression. 

“Hey you were just up there, right? You sounded sick! Ya’ know, I’m trying to be a punk rocker too. You should show me the ro--”

“Go away.”

The boy was confused at first, leaning against the bar to look at her face more. His piercings were almost the equivalent to hers. He had a lip and tongue piercing, and then various ear piercings. Not her type at all in regards to attraction, honestly. Ibuki had always been into the more shy type. Someone who was cute, and even got flustered easily. Cute girls or cute boys, it didn’t matter to her. Anything adorable was perfect to Ibuki. 

Admittedly, Ibuki would be envious of the man next to her, showing such coolness in his appearance as freely as she showed hers. However, all respect was lost with him immediately after hearing him. 

“Cah’man, babe. Just trying to talk about music with ya’.”

This riled up Ibuki more than one can ever imagine, and she showed it by slamming her drink onto the table and looking at him with a stubborn pout. 

‘So cute’ he thought. That is, until he heard her intense voice.

“Ibuki doesn’t want to hear anything about your phony music! You’re not her type! You’re a phony, just trying to get laid! Ibuki wants no part of it, got it?!” 

A few moment of silence followed, before the boy made a smirk towards her. 

“So ya’ names Ibuki, huh? Leon Kuwata. Maybe you should calm down, princess--”

“Never call me princess or babe or anything ever again! Consider yourself B-L-A-C-K listed!”

With that, she showed dramatic hand signs and postures to indicate her intense emotions, before walking away from the individual. Who was he, to make her leave? Someone incredibly agitating, it seems.

After a moment of her walking away, Kuwata smiled to himself before saying out loud,

“I’ll get her one day. One day she’s gotta like me.”


End file.
